


Release Your Demons

by thelonelywriter



Series: Poetry and Rants [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Existential Angst, Existentialism, Gen, Ocean, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4227762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When I stand in front of the ocean I do not stand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Release Your Demons

**Author's Note:**

> Just some ponderings on thoughts and the ocean :)

When I stand in front of the ocean, I do not stand. My feet are no longer planted in sandy, rocky shores. My mind is no longer closed, my thoughts caged and hostile, wanting, lusting to be released. That's exactly what happens; an unleashing of demons, of thoughts. 

When I stand at the shore, marveling at the sea in front of me, the craggy rocks and churning waves, the splashing, crashing of salt water protesting, screaming, my thoughts join the waves, my thoughts fly from me, not free, not yet, for they still hold on feeble strings, tracing their way back to me. 

Still they soar, finding homes in currents, in waves, in thrashing sand falling and rising. They find their way out to the ocean, spreading, flooding as though they were about to break the core of the earth, snapping it in half, grasping onto fisherman's boats, reaching down into trenches in the deepest parts of black and churning waters. 

And I free myself from my body, let myself drift, let my thoughts waver and thrash as I float, my feet no longer touching the shore, but rather the water, the air, the salt vapor that hangs still as ever. 

When I stand in front of the ocean, I do not stand; I drift, carelessly, free fully, wholeheartedly.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I was thinking of making a series or collection made of original works?? Tell me what you guys think on that matter! Anyways, thank you guys for reading :3


End file.
